Chapter 1: The missing teacher
by LICHTENDAHL
Summary: Osagiri Akira is the son of a famous detective who died in the midst of solving a case. solving cases is what he likes doing despite his young age, he is extremely skilled at it.


Chapter 1: ~ Prologue ~ The missing teacher.

Three years ago, a brilliant detective by the name of Osagiri Tetsuro died in the midst of solving a case. The police sees it as foul play but the real reason behind his death is yet to be discovered…

It was raining hard the day of the brilliant detective's burial. It seemed like the silver-colored sky sympathized with Tetsuro-san's family. It rained like it had never rained a thousand years, the city was soaked and puddles of water began forming on the city streets.

Tetsuro-san's wife had passed away long before his death leaving their two children alone. One a fourteen year old girl who is middle school student and the other a ten year old boy who is in elementary school. They both cried harder than the rain, some relatives from outside Japan comforted them.

Ten year old Akira was more than aware of what had happened to his father, he knew the dangers of being a detective. But what he didn't know was why the police had given up in solving his father's case, in his eyes it wasn't foul play, it was murder.

Having the same level of intellect like his father, Akira saw things differently. But what could he do? He was only ten (10) at that time.

_Present Day at Fukazawa, East Setagaya ward elementary school_

Akira comes inside their classroom as usual his nosey classmates were chit chattering unaware that their teacher might be coming inside and start the class. Akira places his things on his desk. His friends approached him with a worried look on their blunt faces.

"Hey Akira, have you heard?" A boy an inch taller than Akira asked. His hair was a bit spiky and he wore a black wristband on his left arm. He was called Okamoto Kazuki. "About what…" Akira asked back, his face expression-less. "Arakawa-sensei is missing." Kazuki spoke quietly as to not gain attention from others.

"The principal said he got us a new substitute teacher." A girl with a short hair commented. Her name was Miyazaki Kaoru. She has been Akira's friend since kindergarten. "Isn't it scary? I hope Arakawa-sensei would just come back to us." A girl on a pony tail said. She was Himemiya Sakura, she always get frightened easily.

"And I thought classes were canceled." Kazuki sighed with dismay. He didn't liked rising up early and going to school.

"I think Arakawa-sensei just wants to have some rest" Akira commented thinking it would stop all the fuss. Kaoru opposed exclaiming "But she didn't even inform the principal! Nor us her students!" the students turned to the group with cold stares. "Alright, I got it! Pipe down" Akira covered Kaoru's mouth as to make her quiet.

The students continued their conversation until the substitute teacher came in. He was a bit older than the Arakawa-sensei they were talking about, his glasses looked creepy on him as if he was hiding something that cannot be seen. The students rose and bowed as they greet the teacher. "I am Yamamoto Seishiro. The principal hired me to be your new adviser in replacement of " Yamamoto-sensei introduced himself with a smile.

"I will also be teaching your English class. I hope will have a fun a class everyone" He smiled again. He immediately caught the students' attention. Everyone introduced themselves to their new teacher. "Sensei" Akira raised his right hand straightforward without any hesitation. He stood up so that the teacher will acknowledge him.

"Yes? Uhm…" Yamamoto-sensei didn't know what to call him. "I'm Osagiri Akira." Akira introduced himself and with that expression-less face again. "Osagiri huh? So what did you want to ask?" Yamamoto-sensei smiled at Akira thinking it would brighten up the boy. "It's about Arakawa-sensei" said Akira, his statement was truthful as ever.

"Yes, What about Ms. Arakawa?" Yamamoto-sensei's smile faded away.

"I was just thinking about her disappearance. Does Yamamoto-sensei know about this?"

"Uhm of course I do. The principal told us everything about it."

"Really… then can you tell her students about it?"

"The principal said that Ms. Arakawa asked him for a week off. She said she was going on vacation, teachers like us also needs a break"

"…How weird. Don't you think?" Akira smiled.

"EH?"

"I mean, why would Arakawa-sensei take a break immediately when she knows that it's the start of classes." Akira smirked. "It's April. She must know better than that" Akira giggled.

"I don't know, Osagiri-kun. Maybe she got tired of teaching."

"Maybe, maybe not. As his student I can see how she loves teaching, you sensei should know that. You are a teacher after all." Akira sat on hi seat, ending his statement flawlessly. The teacher was at a loss for words. When he got the courage to talk again, he immediately started the class.

_Bell Rings…_

It was time for lunch. Akira and the group decided to eat their bento on the roof like they usually do. Everyone's lunches were delicious but Akira's was the best, after all her older sister Aya is a good cook. They all sat on the tiled floor and opened their bento. The roof was quiet and relaxing as usual, it had the greatest view of the sky.

"You made sensei speechless with your smart talk" Kazuki laughed. He grabbed his chop sticks and begun eating. "That wasn't smart talk, I was just giving sensei a warm welcome. I think he liked it" Akira smiled as if he was insulting Yamamoto-sensei. "That's Akira for you" Sakura exclaimed in a cheerful tone, she always did. "Well, you should really know how to WELCOME the new teachers properly." Kaoru said.

"Who knows maybe the next time you welcome a teacher, it'll be a trip to the principal's office." Kaoru added giggling, making fun of Akira. "Very funny, you just don't get the idea at all!" Akira smirked at Kaoru, it seemed like they were going to start a fight again, as usual. Kazuki and Sakura continued eating their lunches, ignoring the two.

It was always like this for the both of them. No one wants to let the other win. But this time, Kaoru didn't answer back and just continued on eating as to not lengthen the argument. After all, She was still more mature than Akira, at least that's what she thought.

Meanwhile…

"Is she awake?" A man seemed to have conversation via mobile phone. The caller recipient was also a man but a bit younger. "Nope, still asleep like a baby." The recipient answered giggling. The call echoed thru the whole room of the recipient, the room was empty and closed.

The fragrance of old wood can be smelt inside. Heavy boxes piled up near the doorway. The office curtains were half closed making the room a bit dim. The room was small but spacious, it was big enough for a family. On the left side of the room was a calendar, it looked rather old with spider webs covering it.

"I'll just call you with further instructions." The man hung up after hearing footsteps coming his way. It seemed like he was hiding something but it also seemed like he didn't wanted to be caught talking on the phone during his work time. On the other hand the recipient didn't know what to do, he locked the room and left. Leaving the 'girl' they mentioned, inside.

_2:00 pm_

Akira decided to pay a visit to the principal's office and ask him some questions regarding Arakawa-sensei's leave. He walked his way through the corridors. He went up one more staircase before finally arriving at the principal's office. It was on top of the school building like it was some kind stage where-in you reach the final bosses on video games. Akira knocked gently and waited for the principal to open the door for him but the only person inside was the assistant. The assistant politely welcomed Akira.

"I'm afraid Principal Sawaguchi left." The assistant was a twenty-nine-year old man by the name of Ookawa Tsutomu. Akira felt dismayed but nonetheless he still got to investigate inside the principal's office, that is about Arakawa-sensei's disappearance.

"Where did Principal Sawaguchi went?"

"I don't know. I heard him talking in his phone earlier. He must have left in embarrassment after I caught him talking during work hours"

"Eh? Really?"

"Just kidding" Tsutomu-sensei laughs after fooling Akira. "But he was really talking to his phone maybe he made some important arrangements and just left without a word."

"Okay. I'll just drop by next time."

"You can relay your message to me"

"It's okay. It's classified information. You don't need to know."

"Oh Osagiri-kun you're always so imaginative."

"And you're always so perky" Akira murmurs to himself. "What was that?" Tsutomu smiled. "Nothing" Akira smiled back then went outside, his investigation was a failure. Akira heads back to class before he misses last period, he decided to give it a go tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1 –

Chapter 2: The missing teacher part 2

It was a rainy Tuesday morning, Akira arrived at school earlier than usual. He first went to the classroom to place his things. He opened the door, no one was around except for himself. His vague footsteps echoed throughout the empty room. As he placed his bag on his chair, Akira closed the door and went outside. The reason behind his early arrival is because he planned on having an investigation on the Principal's office.

He went as early as he can so, that he wouldn't be caught trespassing inside the office. Akira walked through the empty corridors, he went up the staircase before he arrived outside the principal's office. It was a long way up, when he arrived at the top floor he was already catching his breath as if he had been chased by a pack of wolves. Finally, he saw the door that leads inside the principal's office.

Akira gently opened the door and as expected it wasn't locked. His observation really paid-off. Every afternoon, he would see Principal Sawaguchi leaving his office without even locking it, Akira thought it was careless of him to leave his office unlocked. But then again he was a forgetful old man, he ought to forget things easily.

Akira closed the door carefully and locked it. He looked around the spacious room. Like any other offices, the Principal office had a big office chair on the middle along with a desk in front of it. There was also a couch on the side, it looked luxuriant for a couch. On the top was a calendar dated with school activities, really handy for a forgetful old man like him.

The first thing that Akira checked was the drawers containing the faculty and student files. It was filled with white folders and envelopes. Akira browsed the new substitute teacher's files. He opened it with excitement at what he might find out but Yamamoto-sensei's files were few. He had lacking files.

"This is weird. How could the principal accept this? His files aren't even complete." Akira sighed to himself, it wasn't usual nor uniform for a principal to accept an employee with lacking files. Akira placed the files back on the drawer and looked for a new one, he begun to get suspicious as he saw that Arakawa-sensei's files were missing.

He looked on the principal's desk. He saw a pile of papers scattered around, a cup of coffee that was already warm, a couple of papers regarding an upcoming school activity and a cigarette stick on the side. Those unnecessary things weren't that helpful at all, it didn't lead to anything. But as Akira opened the desk drawers under, he saw a brown envelope hidden on the bottom part of the drawer.

Thinking it was something that would be helpful on the case, Akira opened the envelope. His suspicions arose when he saw Arakawa-sensei's picture inside the envelope.


End file.
